1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode is a self-emitting type display device, and not only has a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast, but also has a quick response speed, excellent luminance, excellent driving voltage, and an excellent response speed, and is capable of a polychrome.